


Та, которую я люблю

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Grace loves Steve, Post-Canon, Romance, Steve loves Grace, Steve loves the Williams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Дэнно звонил. Ему рассказали, Стив. О нас.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та, которую я люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: возрастное АУ (Грейс 19 лет, Стиву — 44), все персонажи, вовлеченные в романтические сцены, являются совершеннолетними. Вероятный ООС.

Стив находит её в Старбаксе недалеко от университета. Грейс сидит за угловым столиком совершенно одна, и он не может отделаться от мысли о том, где сейчас стайка её вечно щебечущих подружек. Наверное, думает Стив, глядя на опущенные плечи, на неожиданно сутулую спину, на тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в стакан, они бы сейчас не помешали — отвлекли бы Грейс, поговорили с ней на своём птичьем языке, который он так и не смог выучить, и превратили проблему в гроздь цепляющихся друг за друга и сразу же лопающихся мыльных пузырей. Они умеют это — Стив знает, он видел.

Но подружек здесь нет, есть только Грейс и он сам, и ещё шапка взбитых сливок, белым облаком парящая над стаканом.

— Остынет, — говорит Стив.

Голос звучит странно, неестественно, будто бы скрежещет. Грейс поднимает глаза и вопросительно смотрит на Стива.

— Кофе остынет, — поясняет он. — Пей.

Она послушно пьёт: подносит стакан ко рту, делает один глоток, затем второй, начисто игнорируя трубочку. Вроде бы ерунда, но именно она тревожит Стива больше всего, заставляет понять, что всё по-настоящему, всё действительно серьёзно.

— Что случилось?

— Дэнно звонил. Ему рассказали, Стив. О нас.

Звуки кофейни вокруг превращаются в белый шум. В голове звенит. Рассказали о нас. Рассказали. Рассказали. Ему хочется улыбнуться Грейс, предупредить, что он вернётся через минуту, и отправиться к стойке — просить большой и чересчур сладкий «карамельный макиато для Стива». Бариста в его воображении долго тянет букву а в макиато, слово выходит тягучим и липким, как и сам кофе.

Стив с силой проводит ладонями по лицу, стирает посторонние мысли. Расклеиваться нельзя, рядом сидит Грейс, у неё глаза на пол-лица и побелевшие костяшки пальцев, она боится, а ещё ждёт, чтобы он сказал что-нибудь, придумал, как со всем разобраться и успокоить Дэнни. У Стива — ни одной идеи, ни одного варианта, ни-че-го, и поэтому он делает единственное, что может: забирает у Грейс стакан, отставляет его подальше и накрывает её ладони своими.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает Стив. — Дэнни поймёт.

Сам он в этом не уверен. Они с Дэнни не виделись два года, с тех пор, как тот оставил Гавайи и перевёлся в полицейское управление Нью-Йорка. За это время многое могло измениться, но одно, Стив не сомневается, осталось прежним — Дэнни больше всего на свете беспокоится о своей дочери.

«Ты и… Ты и Грейс?» — Стив слышит это как наяву: удивление, неверие, гнев. Он давно не разговаривал с Дэнни, но помнит интонации его голоса, помнит небольшие паузы, которые Дэнни делает, когда волнуется, и ярость, с которой он всегда защищает Грейс от того, что считает опасностью.

Какова вероятность, что Дэнни сочтёт опасностью меня, думает Стив, пересаживаясь на диван к Грейс и обнимая её за плечи.

Грейс тихонько всхлипывает, прижимаясь сильнее.

— Не хочу, чтобы вы ссорились.

— Мы с Дэнни не будем ссориться, милая. Сядем и поговорим, как взрослые люди.

— Взрослые люди, — она улыбается — наконец-то — и притворно-недоверчиво смотрит на него. — Вы?

— Ну, мы хотя бы попытаемся.

Грейс девятнадцать, ему сорок четыре, Дэнни… Стив целует Грейс в макушку, ворует у неё глоток остывшего и кислящего, несмотря на всю сладость, кофе, и пытается сообразить, сколько же сейчас Дэнни. Вроде бы, он моложе на пару лет? Неважно.

Действительно, все уже взрослые. Некоторые — даже слишком.

— Когда он прилетает?

— Завтра. Зря мы ему не сказали, Стив.

Зря, про себя соглашается он, а вслух отвечает:

— Ну, с этим мы уже точно ничего сделать не можем.

— А с чем можем? — Грейс трёт покрасневшие глаза, размазывая по векам полупрозрачные блестящие тени. Она такая красивая сейчас, красивая - и вся его; осознание этого бьёт Стива наотмашь. Грейс не пытается уйти, она хочет остаться с ним несмотря ни на что. — Ты же знаешь, какой Дэнно упрямый, вдруг он решит, что мы его… Вдруг он будет против?

— Грейс.

Стив ненавидит это, он ненавидит чувствовать себя растерянным и беспомощным. Сначала Дэнни, потом Грейс; его жизнь — череда Уильямсов, которых он любит — по-разному, но одинаково сильно, и это чертовски всё усложняет. Стив думает о том, что скажет Дэнни. Он ищет слова, собирает их, нанизывает, как цветы на леи, отметая неправильные — но такими кажутся все, слишком грубые, слишком неточные; Стив не знает, как объяснить — Дэнни или кому-то другому, что он просыпается каждую ночь и просто смотрит на безмятежное, расслабленное лицо Грейс, как рассказать, что уже полгода радуется, заходя в собственный дом и не выхватывает пистолет, слыша, как что-то гремит на кухне. Она принесла с собой спокойствие и мир, и это, а ещё мелочи — крошечные флаконы её духов в ванной, свежие цветы в вазе, небрежно брошенное парео на заднем дворе — теперь составляют его жизнь. Боже, Макгарретт, это уж слишком, говорит он сам себе. Выходит неубедительно, слабо и подозрительно радостно, зато напряжение в нём наконец-то взрывается, уходит, сменяясь ясностью и лёгкостью. Стив не мастер в разговорах, правда, но для такого — для того, чтобы сохранить всё — он постарается. Поедет завтра в аэропорт, один, без Грейс, встретит Дэнни и как-нибудь со всем разберётся.

— Всё будет хорошо, — снова обещает Стив, — Дэнни просто хочет, чтобы ты была счастлива. Как и я.

Кажется, Грейс ему верит. Она улыбается, чуть поднимая уголки губ, одним глотком допивает кофе, морщится — наверное, даже для неё слишком сладко — и решительно поднимается из-за стола.

— Поехали домой. Утром что-нибудь придумаем.

— Обязательно, — соглашается Стив, и повторяет про себя:

Обязательно.


End file.
